


the World's Alright With Me

by elliebird



Series: This Feels Like Falling in Love [1]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Chasten stays the night for the first time.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Series: This Feels Like Falling in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646356
Comments: 36
Kudos: 55





	the World's Alright With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a multi-ship series written for the prompts from [this list](https://theholycakehole.tumblr.com/post/171254778096/kisses-prompt-list-i-compiled-some-prompt-lists/embed) of kisses. 
> 
> Written for 01 - Good Morning Kiss
> 
> Title from _Lovely Day _by Bill Withers__

Pete’s bed is a king sized mattress on an antique four poster frame. It’s ridiculously opulent for someone so cerebral. 

Chasten opens his eyes to pale, early morning daylight. Without his glasses, the room is blurry at the edges, out of focus. He remembers immediately where he is, taking in the refurbished wood floors, the gauzy curtains, the second-hand woven rug.

Pete’s house is a charming, welcoming work in progress. 

Chasten takes a few minutes to wake up. He settles on his back, the sheets tangled around his bare legs and takes stock. He has never been more physically satisfied in his life. It’s a sated pleasure he feels in the arches of his feet, the muscles in his thighs, deep in the pit of his belly. 

Beside him, Pete’s asleep on his front. Late August in the midwest is bracingly hot and Pete’s old house holds the heat like a furnace. There’s a window unit blowing cool air on them but Pete’s naked except for a pair of underwear he pulled on after he’d cleaned up, a modest move that Chasten had found utterly charming. 

Taking Pete to bed was surprising in all the most beautiful, impossibly sexy ways. Pete’s hot, tight body moving against his, the way he rocked his hips when Chasten pushed in and then, because he enjoyed the flush on Pete’s skin, went still just to see what he would do. Pete hadn’t been joking when he’d called himself an “enthusiastic bottom,” words that had been stupidly hot coming from this newly out, thirty-three year old former naval intelligence officer, mayor and, it turns out, insatiable. 

Chasten rolls to his side. Pete is lovely to look at like this, his face relaxed in sleep. His lips are parted. He has endearing lines around his eyes and a smattering of gray at his temples. 

Chasten has always been tactile. He loves to touch, to show his affection through the physical. Pete responds to it like he’s been craving touch and given what he’s denied himself for so many years, Chasten thinks he must be touch starved. 

He doesn’t want to wake him. He grazes his fingertips over the stubbled curve of his jaw, traces the lines around his mouth, strokes a thumb over his cheekbone. It’s been a month since they shared beers over FaceTime and Chasten is scrambling to keep up with how quickly he’s losing his heart to Pete. 

Pete opens his eyes. Chasten has a split second moment of panic at being caught being sentimental, touching Pete like Pete’s his. It’s ancient hurt he has no business holding onto. He leans into it, unfolding his fingers to palm Pete’s cheek, his thumb rubbing circles against his skin. 

Chasten watches Pete’s expression shift as he slowly comes awake, a split second moment of confusion, and then realization. 

He’s sure Pete’s remembering the way Chasten made him come on his cock, sitting on his haunches with Pete’s legs braced on his thighs. Chasten keeps replaying the way Pete fucked himself on Chasten’s dick until he came all over his taut belly, a flushed, sweaty, _beautiful_ mess. And later, after Chasten had tied off the condom and come back to bed to find Pete hard again, shamelessly touching the place between his legs where he was loose and open. They made out in that enormous bed with three of Chasten’s fingers in Pete, working him to another filthy orgasm. 

Wordlessly, Pete turns his cheek into Chasten’s palm and kisses him there. His lips are dry against Chasten’s skin. It’s so tender and warm it makes Chasten’s heart stutter. 

Pete is so free with his affection. Chasten has been in relationships that have left him hurt and fragile. With Pete, he feels like he’s coming alive again. 

Touched, Chasten leans in, slipping his hand into Pete’s hair and kissing his mouth.

He runs his free hand down Pete’s back, fingers mapping the warm skin between his shoulder blades, swallowing the sound Pete makes from somewhere deep. He wasn’t expecting all of this under that uniform of slacks and a button-down, all of it hiding what a tight, sexy body Pete has. And who the hell would have guessed that Pete knew how to use it.

Pete keeps surprising him. From the focused way he not only listens to Chasten but remembers the tiny details to the things he does throughout the week to remind him Pete’s thinking of him, Pete keeps reinforcing Chasten’s belief that Pete may not be perfect, but he’s perfect for him. 

Chasten slips his hand lower, hovering at the waist of Pete’s briefs. He doesn’t want to push but he’d be up to go again. He loves the sleepy, lazy morning kind of sex and Pete’s bright room full of sunlight, his opulent bed and his sexy, well-fucked haze are all turning Chasten on. 

He pushes his hand beneath the waistband of Pete’s underwear. “How do you feel?” He asks between kisses. 

He was not Pete’s first time. In college, when he was coming to terms with himself, he “went through a phase,” Pete had admitted with a self-deprecating smile over a FaceTime date. 

Chasten asks because he didn’t hold back, because Pete’s a sated pile of limbs with a goofy smile on his face and Chasten wants to take all the credit for making Pete look at him like that, like he’s never been so well and truly laid in his life. 

The sound Pete makes - like a low, rumbling purr vibrating from somewhere deep in his core - is one of the sexiest things Chasten’s ever heard. 

“Really _good_ ,” Pete says with a small smile. Chasten loves the way Pete goes squinty when he’s genuinely happy. 

Pete’s worked a hand beneath Chasten’s t-shirt where he’s damp with sweat, stroking the sensitive skin at his belly. “Are you okay?” Pete asks. The words are said into Chasten’s lips but he pulls back, eyes on Chasten’s, like the answer is important to him. 

Chasten doesn’t feel _okay_. He feels raw. Exposed. Vulnerable. 

He can’t keep up with the pace at which he’s falling head first into love with Pete. 

“Come here,” Chasten replies instead of giving an honest answer. He grips Pete by the hip and hauls him close until Pete understands, throwing a leg over Chasten’s hip so they’re as close as they can possibly get. 

Pete is gratifyingly hard. 

“Good morning,” Pete says with his mouth hovering against Chasten’s. 

Chasten huffs a surprised laugh. “Morning,” he answers and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
